No soy suficiente
by Noche Infinita
Summary: One-shot TxP


Otra fiesta hecha por la gran Bulma Brief . Todos tus amigos y familiares disfrutan tanto de la comida como de la música .

Por primera vez decides usar un vestido color azul eléctrico de la parte superior escotada y de la falda es corte A y unos zapatos de tacón , no tan alto . Te sentiste segura de por fin captar su atención ... pero él ni lo noto

-Hola Pan- te saludo

-Hola Trunks - sonreiste para llamar más su atención pero ¿que paso? Simple . se disculpo y se fue con otras personas

Ahora estás allí , sentada viendo como todos se divierten . tu abuelo Goku compitiendo con vegeta . Bulma y Milk regañandolos. Tu mejor amiga y tu tío bailando y él... rodeado de muchas chicas hermosas . Chicas que sin duda te ven de menos pero... tienen razón ¿no? . Pero hay alguien que sobresale y es nada mas ni menos que Marrón . Nuevamente te comparas con ella

Tu no eres bella como ella

Tu no eres delicada

No sabes cocinar

No eres femenina

Ella es dulce

Ella es linda

Todos la quieren

Tiene chicos a sus pies

Ella es perfecta y sabes que él la elegiría sin pensarlo

Es frustrante no ser lo suficiente para él, sin duda Trunks merece lo mejor y no alguien como tú . Él es apuesto , inteligente y caballeroso

Cierras tus ojos para contener la molestia que sientes por ver la realidad - suspiras - abres los ojos y te topas con esos hermosos ojos azules que te miran ¿preocupados? Pero ¿porque?- pasas tu mano para quitar un mechon de tu cabello y sientes mojadas tus mejillas - te sorprendes ¡has llorado en silencio y sin darte cuenta! -te pones de pie y te vas- llegas al jardín externo y te apoyas en un árbol , lloras libremente , ya no puedes resistir ese tormento .

-Pan - te dice preocupado tocando tu hombro

-...-no contestas , el llanto te impide hablar pero.. ¿que dirías? Nada solo dirías incoherencia

\- Pan ¿que pasa?- te da la vuelta a modo que quedas frente a él -¿que sucede?- pone sus manos en tus mejillas y te limpia las lágrimas con sus pulgares

\- nada - logras decir y desvias tu mirada

\- no mientas - toma tu mentón y te mira con dulzura - dime Pan- insiste

Lo miras por un momento y vez su preocupación - no...es importante -alza una ceja en señal de no creerte - es que me gusta alguien quien es mucho para mi - confiesas y lloras de nuevo . Bajas tu mirada para que no te vea así de vulnerable

-Pan- dice y te abraza - ¿porque dices eso?- acaricia tu cabeza

\- el es inteligente, caballeroso, amable , apuesto y un sin fin de virtudes mas... pero yo - sientes un nudo en la garganta , las lágrimas caen sin cesar - yo soy fea... no soy una dama ...yo -suspiras - no soy suficiente

Te abraza más fuerte así como tu llanto aumenta - no te merece- te dice serio - tu eres todo eso y más Pan - se separa y te agarra de los hombros - mírame - ordena , obedeces - tu eres hermosa , inteligente, gentil ...-

-no- interrumpes - si fuera cierto ya me habría notado - te separas de el para irte - será mejor irme ... adiós - te vas volando

Llegas a tu casa y te encierras en tu cuarto . Te acuestas para intentar dormir

.

##########################

.

Se fue . Tu mejor amiga esta sufriendo por un miserable , no sabes como ayudarla, te duele verla así . Sus ojos negros que te dan paz , están llenos de lágrimas y eso no lo puedes permitir

-¡Trunks!- te llama Marrón

-dime-

-¿que haces aquí? -

-estaba con Pan-

-aah y ya ¿te dijo que le gustas , que esta enamorada de ti?- dice con burla

-¿que?-

-oh, no sabias . Pues ella esta enamorada de ti - sonríe con superioridad - escuche cuando se lo dijo a Bra - explica - pero no te preocupes

\- por...-

-ya le dije que es insignificante - mueve sus dorados cabellos coquetamente - ya le dije lo poca cosa que es y...-

Sales dejándola con la palabra en la boca. ¡Es inaceptable! Ella le dio esa idea . Pero entonces ¡tu eres ese miserable que la hace sufrir! No..no

Ella te..ama -sonríes y vas a su casa

Entras por la ventana y alli esta acostada aún con ese vestido puesto . Desde que la viste pasar la puerta de tu casa juraste haber visto a un ángel , hubieras estado con ella pero tus responsabilidades te exigen saludar a los invitados y en una de esas Marrón de acorralo

Vez sus mejillas mojadas , te duele verla así - te acercas a sus labios - cortas los centímetros que los separan y la besas . Le das un beso lleno de ternura y amor ¡amor! Si la amas , lo sabes desde hace mucho pero te daba miedo ... pero ahora lo sabes eres correspondido

.

##########################

.

El beso despertó a la bella chica

Abrió sus ojos a más no poder al ver a su amado besandole con ternura , el mantenía sus ojos cerrados y por impulso correspondió el beso cerrando sus ojos

Se separan por falta de aire

\- Trunks - susurra sorprendida -yo...-

\- no digas nada - se ponen de pie y la abraza - lamento haberte hecho llorar , tu eres hermosa , tu eres inteligente. .. soy yo quien no merece que tú me quieras , soy indigno para ti Pan-

Pan lo abrazo fuertemente y lloro pero no de tristeza , ella lloraba de felicidad -te amo-

-yo también pequeña . Te amo - beso sus labios y se miraron . Azul y negro se mezclaron y las palabras ya no existían , no eran necesarias . Ambos sabían que se amaban y no valía la pena hablar de ello.


End file.
